Existing methods for removing hazardous or toxic materials involves very tedious and expensive procedures. For example, a room containing dangerous asbestos materials must be first sealed off. Workers wearing protective clothing then remove the materials within the sealed room, placing it within plastic bags. The bags are then moved to a disposal site.
This process is very slow and not without hazards. Even double lining for the bag containers will not prevent accidental breakage at which time the materials included therein may be released to the atmosphere. Furthermore, the room must be opened then resealed as workers enter and leave the area. Careful cleaning procedures must also be followed after the asbestos has been removed.
The need for removal of asbestos from structures is often foregone because the resources necessary to fund the appropriate conventional removal procedures are lacking. Many structures therefore remain with the asbestos problem or must be abandoned until sufficient funding and competent removal contractors can be obtained to correct difficulty.
Similar predicaments are experienced with other dangerous or nuisance materials where safe, yet efficient, removal is desired.
An urgent need therefore remains for removal equipment that will facilitate safe and complete removal of asbestos and other hazardous, toxic, or nuisance materials.